


Day 27: Finishing Each Other's Sentences

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [27]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense, finishing each others sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Patrolling the Mojave almost made one wish for a nuclear winter; Private Ortega really felt that and Courier Saraya DeMott knew it fairly well.
Relationships: Courier/Private Ortega, Female Courier/Private Ortega
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 6





	Day 27: Finishing Each Other's Sentences

The two women rested against the chain link fence, taking in the view in front of them. Wasn’t really much of a view though; desert, ruined buildings and even more desert. Pretty much the only thing the Mojave offered was ruined buildings and sand…

Private Ortega just shook her head, as she took a deep drag from her cigarette. Smoking while on patrol was against the rules but fuck it, who was gonna report on her? The cactus? Ortega turned around to her companion, flashing her a small smile.

“You don’t mind, do you?” 

Courier Saraya DeMott offered up a shrug in response. “Nah, it’s all good with me. Just don’t expect me to join you, is all.”

“Not a fan?”

“Too much of a fan, really. Smokes, booze, chems, always had a problem with going overboard.” Saraya explained, looking off into the distance. “So when I got clean, had to swear off everything.”

“For your sake?” 

“My sake, my parent’s sake, my sister’s sake.” Saraya turned to look at Ortega, offering a smile. “Now, for your sake too.”

Ortega just chuckled at that, as she tossed her cigarette on the ground, crushing it with the boot of her heel. Picking up her rifle, she made her way back onto the cracked road, the Courier following right beside her. Just a few more hours, and she’d be done with patrol duty...Fuck, that felt like an eternity away.

“You know, patrolling the Mojave almost-” Ortega stated.

“Makes you wish for a nuclear winter?” Saraya finishes for her, eyebrow raised. 

Ortega momentarily stopped dead in her tracks, giving the Courier a look of mild surprise.

“I hear it a lot from NCR soldiers.” Saraya shrugged. “Almost like your new fucking motto or something.”

“Smartass.” Ortega chuckled. “C’mon, let’s keep going. Might run into some action along the way, hopefully.”


End file.
